<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right? by shifty_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982280">Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat'>shifty_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship, slight royal spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto reassures Akira of their Justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akira, you're pensive. What's on your mind?"</p><p>Akira shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced up at Makoto, who was giving him an expectant look over the piles of books on hackers and cyber-crime sitting between them on the table in Leblanc's attic. He considered for a moment, then shook his head, turning back to the notes in front of him. "It's... nothing."</p><p>Makoto frowned and set down her own notebook. "I understand that you prefer to keep some things to yourself, but I <i>am</i> your advisor, and I recommend keeping a clear head, especially when we have planning to do. If something's bothering you to the point of distraction, please, confide in me. Maybe we can work through it together."</p><p>He sighed and set aside his pen. "It's just... the other day, I was spending time with a couple... acquaintances, and the Thieves came up..."</p><p>Her frown deepened. "While I trust you not to say anything incriminating, I think it would be better to avoid mention of our activities entirely, just to be safe."</p><p>He shook his head and tapped his fingers nervously on his notebook. "I didn't bring it up, they did. But... something they said got me... a little worried... about whether we're really doing the right thing..."</p><p>Concerned, she leaned forward, giving him her full attention. "What did they say?"</p><p>He frowned as he recalled the argument. "They said that... that by solving other people's problems for them, we're taking away the personal growth that comes from solving their own problems, and that if society came to rely on us, people would become complacent, and stop making an effort to solve things themselves."</p><p>Akira had never seen Makoto so disgusted, and shrank back momentarily from the intensity of her glare. "Forgive my language, Akira, but that's bullshit, and you know it." It was the first time he had heard her curse outside of her confrontation with Kaneshiro's Shadow, and the sight of her so angry outside of the Metaverse was daunting.</p><p>She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths to calm down and articulate a counterargument. "Do you think Suzui-san should have 'solved her own problems'? Do you think she <i>could have</i>, with half the faculty looking the other way? Would allowing Kamoshida to continue his predations have aided in her 'personal growth,' or would it have meant more victims?"</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a serious look. "Even accepting the premise that some people do overcome adversity and grow from the experience, <i>how many more</i> are crushed by that struggle? How many more need years, if not decades, of therapy just to approach something resembling a normal life? How many lives did Kaneshiro destroy, and should they have just 'solved their own problems'? With a crime boss who even the police couldn't catch?"</p><p>She shook her head with a pained sigh. "Even if nine out of ten victims of criminals <i>did</i> grow through overcoming their oppression, which is an absurdly generous assumption, I would <i>never</i> consider the life of the one who can't worth sacrificing for their 'personal growth'." </p><p>She withdrew slightly into herself. "Frankly, I consider the premise itself to be a naive, romantic view of suffering, and personally I find it a bit insulting. What I am, I became through <i>working to improve</i>, not the worst things to happen to me. Those things held me back for so long, and I'm only beginning to get past them... thanks to you."</p><p>Calming down, she gave him an appreciative smile that sent a strange flutter through his chest. "But that brings me to my other point. There's nothing wrong with having someone to rely on. We aren't just a collection of disconnected individuals struggling alone against existential suffering. Teachers, HR departments, social workers..." Momentary sadness flashed across her face. "...the police. All are <i>supposed</i> to help us, and stop those committing acts of human evil."</p><p>She shook her head with a disappointed frown. "It's where those structures that are meant to serve as social safety nets <i>fail</i> that we become necessary. Where criminals, whether through powerful connections or general apathy, are able to act with impunity, we step in, and personally, if it's a matter of acting on my own sense of Justice or allowing suffering to continue because it might, theoretically, be a 'learning experience,' I know which I'll choose. Every. God. Damned. Time."</p><p>She tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Frankly, as far as complacency is concerned, I see that as precisely why something like us is necessary. People are already complacent, willing to look the other way when they see suffering, afraid to cause a disturbance or too worn down to care. Inertia is seductive, and perhaps some will come to rely too much on us, but I would rather people be complacent in their trust in an external good than complacent in their acceptance of evil. 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men should do nothing.'"</p><p>She reached across the table to rest a hand lightly on his (both of them were a little nervous at the spark conveyed in that contact). "You're a good man, Akira. The world needs more people like you, who are willing to stand up and help others."</p><p>Akira nodded with an appreciative smile that sent a strange flutter through her chest. "Thanks. I needed that. It's good to know that I can rely on you for a firm sense of Justice."</p><p>Makoto brightened up and gave him a sheepish smile. "Actually, that reminds me, at your recommendation I met with Dr. Maruki, and while I definitely still have quite a bit to work through, he seemed very pleased to hear that I'm beginning to develop my own support network. So, um, thank you, as well. For everything."</p><p>Akira turned back to his notes to hide his blush, then shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "I need a break from this Medjed shit. I wish we had someone who knew tech." He glanced back up at Makoto. "How are things going with Eiko?"</p><p>She shook her head with a thoughtful frown. "She's still dating that host. I might be overthinking it, but I have a bad feeling about him." It was her turn to turn away and hide her blush. "Actually, Eiko suggested a... double date, so, um, if it's alright with you... do you think you could, um... pretend to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>He gave her a Cheshire Cat grin. "Only if I can take it seriously."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>